My World has Changed: Chapter 1
by MysteryGirl226
Summary: A Transformers Prime Fan-Fiction that tells the story of a young girl named Tracy and how she becomes friends and fights alongside with the Autobots. Chapters will be uploaded, hopefully regularly.
1. Chapter 1

It was just an ordinary day at school, dull and boring. I couldn't concentrate at all after the fight I had with my parents that morning. I tried to keep my mind off it by writing a couple of lyrics in my Science notebook. As wrote, I could hear Miko in the back, trying to get my attention. Miko has been one of my best friends ever since she transferred here. She always keeps calling and texting me, wanting to hang out, but most of the time my parents were either at a meeting or wouldn't let me leave the house. I motioned her to stay quiet as the teacher was talking. She gave me a smirk and kept her mouth shut. Then, I could hear Jack, another friend of mine, laugh a bit. Miko introduced me to him a while back. I smiled at him and went back to my lyrics.

I sat on the concrete stairs that led to the front doors of the school, watching the sunset. All of the other students were already either picked up from school or on the bus heading home. It was always nice and quiet after that.

"Hey Tracy!" I heard Jack call. It surprised me a bit, making me jump.

"Hey Jack. What's up?"

"I knew I would find you here, I was wondering if you wanted to hang out. We haven't seen you in a while." He said, rubbing the back of his head.

"Oh um, I'm sorry Jack I can't. My parents are gonna be at a conference all weekend and they need me to stay home." I said, giving him a disappointing, yet slightly embarrassed look.

"Gosh again? Well, don't worry about it, I understand. Can I at least offer you a ride home?" He asked, gesturing to his blue and light pink motorcycle.

"That's ok Jack, I like to walk home. It gives me a chance to listen to my music." I said, as I got up from the stairs.

"If you say so. You're gonna be missing the ride of your life." He said mockingly.

"I'm good Jack. Where did you even find that bike anyway?" I asked

"Uh...you know. A, dealer my mom knows." He said, confusingly. I smiled, waving goodbye as he rode off.  
Once I finally made it home, I unlocked the door with the key my parents gave me when I was seven. I turned on the lights, set my backpack down, kicked my convers off, took my black vest off, and walked towards the fridge. I noticed a note from parents saying:

 _Tracy, we will be gone for about a couple of days. Take the bus to school, be home by 4:00om, and help yourself to whatever's in the fridge.  
Mom and Dad_

I gave out a big sigh. I sometimes wished my parents would give me more information about their work and where the heck they were going on these trips. But, ever time I would ask they just change the subject. I grabbed a bowl of leftovers and headed towards my room. I watched internet videos and practiced on my guitar for the rest of night until I fell asleep.

I woke up to sound of car engines. Rubbing my eyes, I checked the time. I was 2:30 in the morning, what could possible be going on? I looked outside my window, two parked cars with their headlights on were parked right in front of my house. I waited for a couple of seconds to see if anyone would come out, no luck. I finally decided to get up and see if the needed anything.

Nothing would have prepared me for what happened next...

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

I grabbed my black vest and convers and headed outside. Yeah, it was probably stupid to check out some strangers parked outside my house with their headlights on. But I knew I wouldn't be able to sleep if I didn't do something. I walked to the end of the driveway, waving my hand so they could see me.

"Hello? Is everything ok?" I asked.

Suddenly, I heard one of the engines of one of the cars roar. Before I could even blink, the car screeched and drove straight towards me. I ran up the drive and quickly shut the garage door. I stayed completely still and quiet. Who where these guys? What did they want? Did I do something wrong!? I could hear both engines roaring from outside. I knew what they were planning, so I ran inside the house and out the back door into my backyard. I heard a loud CRASH from the front of the house, knowing that had just rammed into the garage door. They were that desperate to get to me!? I could hear a strange noise after the crash. It sounded like metal parts coming together or re-ranging.

'What is going!? What wa-...' before I could finish my thoughts, I heard loud and heavy footsteps coming from the front of the house.

Peeking over the side of my house, I couldn't believe what I was seeing. Two huge, black and purple...robots were walking towards the back of the house! I ducked hoping they didn't see me. I just sat there, my heart pumping and my head spinning. I NEEDED to calm down in order to figure out what to do. I looked around to see if there was anything I could defend my self with. The footsteps were getting closer. I found an old rusty pipe by the edge of the house.

'I have no other choice...this is all I have to defend myself with.' I thought to myself, 'Well...at least I'll go down fighting!'

The footsteps were nearly on top of me, until I jumped out and ran towards them. Climbing on the tree at the side of my house and jumping on the roof, I took and running start and jumped up to strike the first robot in the face. Once I heard the clank of the pipe meeting the metal, I landed softly on ground with a huge thud. The second robot tried to reach for me, as the other was in a daze from my attack. I swiftly dodged and ran under it, heading towards the back of my house.

'I can't believe I'm surviving this!' I thought.

I couldn't help, but smile. Although it didn't last long, as it was too late when I heard a shot from one of their weapons. It didn't hit me, but it was close, knocking me down. I tried to get myself up, but the second robot held me down with his giant hand. I yelled and groaning trying to get free from it's grasp.

'This is it...I'm done for.' I thought, close to tears.

Before the robot could do anything else, I heard a loud honking noise gradually getting louder. It then suddenly stopped, and I heard that strange noise again. My eyes widen as a huge figure, bigger then the two robots that attacked me, had jumped up and landed in front of the two robots.

'Another one!?'

Another robot, this time it was silver, red, and blue. It had a huge, what looked like a cannon-like gun for a hand pointing towards the robots.

"Leave the human alone, Decepticons.", it said with a loud booming voice. It was...defending me!?

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

I couldn't move...I didn't WANT to move. This was getting insane! Were three giant robots actually going to fight on top of my home!? One of the robots that attacked me started shooting it's weapon. I covered my head and ears as the red and blue robot above me shot it's weapon.

"Human! Take cover!" it yelled.

I ran as fast as I could to the front of the house. But before I made it the side walk, one of the purple and black robots got a hold of me. It stared at me, I couldn't even tell what expression it had, unlike the red and blue one.

"Alright! Lets move out we got what we-!" Before the robot could finish yelling to his partner, a huge, what looked like a sword of some sort, went straight through his chest.

I looked up seeing it was the red and blue robot. He had just stabbed this robot through the chest. The grip was starting to loosen as the purple and black robot fell to the ground. When I was able to get free, I jumped down on to the side walk cover my face as the lifeless husk of the robot fell in the street. I stood there, panting and shivering.

"Are you alright?" that booming voice asked again.

"I...I..." I began to say, until I saw the other purple and black robot get up from it's unconsciousness.

I suddenly heard that weird noise again, making me jump. The red and blue robot was gone, and was replaced by truck. It opened it's door to the passengers seat.

"Quick! Get in!" it yelled.

The noise was heard again, as the purple and black robot was replaced with a car! I really had no other choice. I had to follow this robots orders if I wanted to get out of this alive. I reluctantly grabbed the handle bar and jumped inside of the truck. The door automatically shut behind, as the wheels of the truck screeched when it started to move.

"Human, are you injured?" It asked.

"No...I don't think so...Wait, how...why am I even talking you!? What the heck are you!?"

TBC


End file.
